Truth or Dare?
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: At a StartofSeventhYear party, the only people left play a game of 'Truth or Dare' Of course, it's our 3 Gryffindors and 3 Slytherins. DH SLASH!


Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. Except the movies. Well, actually she does. Maybes. Okay, all I know is that she owns the Harry Potter book series.

A/N: This is written in Hermione's POV (Point Of View) and I will totally ignore HBP because, for me, that sinks my ship of D/H. Also, D/H SLASH!

"Okay, Harry: Truth or Dare?" asked Ron with an un-Weasley smirk on his face.

This is the Beginning-of-Seventh-Year-Party and we are in the Room of Requirement. We as in; Me (Hermione Granger), Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy. Well, there was more people but they all paired off in twos or even threes to do things that I _really_ don't want to think about at this very moment in time. Maybes I should inform you of our plan? OK, Me, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy are on a mission to set Harry and Draco up. We all know that they fancy the socks off each other but none of them know the other feels the same. So, we are playing Truth or Dare and deliberately asking Harry and Draco questions. They, of course, don't know of our plan, so we have to be as discreet as we can. Fingers crossed.

"Er... Truth?" Harry answers.

"How many people have you snogged?"

"One," Is Harry's short reply.

"Who?" We all ask.

"Cho."

"Oh, that idiot in Ravenclaw?" Blaise says.

"Er, yeah." Says Harry. "Now it's my go!"

We all wait to see who he will choose.

"Pansy, Truth or Dare?"

"Ooh, Dare!" She giggles.

"I dare you to give Ron a lapdance."

"Well, well, well. I never knew you had it in you Harry." Says Draco.

We all stare at him briefly. Except from Harry. He stares at him for a tad bit too long. I cough and Harry snaps out of it and blushes. Draco's face is tinged pink.

We watch as Pansy does a very seductive lapdance to a very red-faced Ron, and at the end of it, Pansy ends up sitting in Ron's lap.

"Draco, Truth or Dare?" Asks Pansy.

"Truth."

"How many people have you snogged?"

"Now that's just low!" Mutters Draco.

Me, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy all smirk knowingly at each other.

"Cough up, dear Draco." Pansy says sweetly.

Draco mumbles something that we _just_ can't catch.

"What was that?" Asks Pansy.

"None. Happy now?"

"Yes I am. Your go!"

"Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I answer.

"How far have you got with Blaise?" Okay. I wasn't expecting _that_.

"Er... just getting each other off." I answer truthfully.

Blaise is now red in the face. Well, it _was_ the truth.

"Harry." I ask.

"Truth again."

"Which way do you swing?"

"The gay side. I just don't see the interest in big balloons on your chest. And nothing down there."

"We don't need to here that bit, Harry!" Says Ron with his hands over his ears.

"Okay. Ron, Truth or Dare?"

"Er, truth."

"When did you and Pansy first get together?"

"End of Sixth Year." Ron replies, and then hugs Pansy. "Right. Draco, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What turns you on?"

Draco gasps and immediately goes bright red in the face.

"I - no - I don't want to... say."

"Go on..."

"Fine. Parseltongue."

We all gasp. We didn't know _that_.

"Harry. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth yet again."

"What's _yours_?"

"Green silk boxers." Harry replies with a shy smile at the floor. Draco's squirming in his place. We know why. He has green silk boxers on. Pansy and Blaise kept badgering him until he wore them.

"Blaise, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He answers.

"Who was your first wet dream?"

"Hermione of course. Now, Draco. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Us four all exchange glances.

"I dare you to kiss dear Harry over here."

Harry and Draco both shot death-glares at Blaise.

"We're waiting." Ron smirked.

Draco slowly made his way to Harry. When he was infront of a very red Harry, he took a deep breath then captured Harry's lips with his own. After a minute, they broke apart, both their lips red with small bite marks on them. We all smirked at them.

Then, we all saw as Harry clicked everything into place.

"Hey," He said, "You set us up, didn't you?"

Us four nodded at Draco and Harry.

"Well, no offense, but I would like to spend some time alone with my boyfriend." Draco says before grabbing Harry by the waist and pinning him down and snogging him.

We all quietly get up and leave. But before we go out of the door, we hear Harry moan and Draco panting out, "Thanks."

--End--


End file.
